pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Derrick's Personal Gear
Derrick has some homemade and outfitted gear on his person every night, made in New Orleans after going through a Batman phase. Nick has called this his pack rat phase, however. It includes the following: -Crucifix. Derrick has a golden crucifix around his neck. -Portland Beanie. Derrick has a Powell's Beanie on his head, holding down his hair. - Soccer Cleat Sneakers. Derrick calls these his "sneaks."Derrick removed the bottom from Soccer Cleats, sharpened the individual pegs into small spikes, and replaced the leather of his shoe with it. It occasionally clicks as he walks on something hard. Derrick uses these shoes to get a good grip on horizontal surfaces, allowing him to climb horizontal surfaces (as per ST judgement) with his strength and in tandem with his climbing glove. -Sandpaper Climbing Glove. Derrick has sewn sandpaper into a leather biking glove (a woman's glove, as his hands are small) which allows him to get a very firm grip on things. When used in tandem with his sneaks, he can climb horizontal surfaces with his strength. He wears this glove on his right hand. (He is left handed) -Collapsible Crowbar. Derrick purchased a crowbar that has a connecting mechanism where you can collapse the Crowbar into 3 separate parts, each about 8 inches long. It has a spiral groove like other metal devices of a similar nature. One end of the crowbar has a homemade needle's eye that would allow a small rope to pass through. -Heavy Duty Nylon Rope. Derrick purchased about 20 feet of thin heavy duty nylon rope. He wraps it around his waist like a belt and one end of the rope is already tied to the needle's eye in his Crowbar. -Special Super Sneaky Ninja Shorts (Ryan named these). Derrick has a pair of tan cargo shorts with the loops that allow a belt to sit on a waist having been altered to have jean buttons on them, so with a tug they pop undone from the top of the shorts but remain attached on the bottom. Derrick added this so he can quickly grab his rope just by pulling hard enough to pop the buttons. -Leatherman. Derrick has a leatherman in one of his pockets at all times. -Razors. Derrick has 3 razors sewn into 3 separate small pockets into the back of his leather glove kept in with a small velcro patch. The pockets aren't hidden but the contents are unknown. The pockets are small and unassuming. -Pocket Knife. Derrick has a pocket Knife tucked into the back of his left shoe. Just in case. -Super Glue , Heavy duty. In one of his short pockets, he has a tube of unopened super glue. -File. Derrick has a small handheld file in his other pocket. The kind you see in prison break movies. -Iron Shavings. Derrick has a small plastic bag filled with iron shavings he kept after testing out his file. -Bulk Floss. Derrick has in another pocket an unassuming container of bulk floss he stole from Nick's drawer. -Glitter. Derrick has a small plastic bag of glitter left over after celebrating his 25th birthday. -Electrical Tape. Derrick has some in his back pocket after Ben told him it was always useful to have around. -Lighter. One of those fireplace ones with the long neck. Derrick sawed off the long neck though, it was poking his butt as he walked. -Silver Dollar. Derrick owns a silver dollar. -A Live Strong bracelet. This Bracelet is on his right wrist behind his glove. Derrick has to support his homie, Lance Armstrong. Other than his outlandish one gloved hand, and his shoes (only when examined) Derrick doesn't appear to be bulked down. The largest item being the collapsable crowbar, and that sits happily in his big pocket, a tall bulge from top to bottom. Category:Items and Properties